Rebirth of Redemption
by lilmisadiva
Summary: The Fates can give new lives to those they find worthy of redemption what will a broken spy and former Muggle do in a new world of magic. When the boy they put down is no longer a factor. When they both have to suffer in a way that he did? When they have to battle with highest expectations? Mature AU (Sexual content, Child Abuse, Sevtunia, Necromancy
1. Chapter 1

**Death**

Life is journey. Severus Snape looked into the eyes of Harry Potter. Those emerald green eyes. They were warm and nonjudgmental. So, different than the fiery life of Lily. The boy was too gentle to cruel world. He really got a raw deal.

 _I suppose, this is justice he thought. He brought the death of her family and held her corpse. His only true friend for a short time. It was only fair that her embattled son would see his. Nagini poison slowly crept to his veins. He watched Harry Potter go to view his memories soon to realize he had to face his own morality. It was bitter pill. He hated Albus, prophecies, and the world for it. Protecting Harry Potter was closest thing to child he had besides Draco._

A great power knocked at the broken door of the shrieking shack.

"Who is it," Severus could not help but ask. But was afraid as he felt strength leave his bones.

A man African man in black robe laced in gold appeared. He screamed danger and power with every silent step he took. He had tattoo of horse on his forehead.

"It is I, death also known as Anubis. You prayed to me as a boy, to take your father but now it is your time. Severus Snape it is time," said Anubis.

He was above his body standing by it.

Severus sighed looked at his body one last time, watching Hermione Granger one was smartest witches of all time shed a tear for him. It was nice. She had a good soul. After his last look, Severus took the hand of Anubis. They walked through the battle. He saw all the fallen wizards and witches. The air was filled with Anubis sent. They climbed the stairs to what he thought was Hogwarts far east tower. But the stairs kept going until he could no longer see what was behind him. The air changed, it was world was made of different galaxies. They arrived at the top of stairs to a desert. There Severus saw the scale.

 _Severus knew he was screwed. Anubis was not kind but at least polite. He looked at the golden scale. But he put Severus mind at peace serving him a fine black tea._

Severus was afraid. Anubis gestured for him to drink. So, drink he did. The tea was perfect. He looked around the great desert filled with sand and endless view.

"Relax, it cannot go worse than Petunia Dursley. For, she too had redemption," chuckled Anubis.

Severus sneered at the mention of child abusing Tuney. It was then he was still thinking Anubis pulled out the feather and placed it on the scale. Then he reached in Severus chest pulling out his heart. He places it on the scale. The scale was tipping. But Severus surprised Anubis. He did not plead.

"I know I was cold man. I know that I am condemned," sighed Severus.

He did not hang his head but faced the consequences without showing fear.

Isis looked at the judgement of Severus Snape and felt sadness. As the goddess of Goddess of magic, marriage, healing, and protection he was her child. He lived an unloved life as strong wizard. She wandering to judgment hall, Ptah was there. Ptah was everything and anything. He was great god of creation. A stunning god made of all the planets, universes, moons, and stars.

She pleaded with him, "Let him live again."

He nodded," there will be conditions. What he mocked the Potter boy for, now he shall live."

The command was final. Severus Snape would live as boy of destiny and start out abused for Ptah declared it so. Isis was pleased for life in the end worked out for Harry Potter. She knew just the universe, he would go to. He could join Petunia.

The scales stopped. It froze like time itself.

Anubis was surprised but then heard Ptah.

"Ptah the god of all creation has chosen to judge you. In the end, you did well. But your hate and beginning lost your soul. While the family you touched was no angel nor blessed...Harry Potter was favorite of the Fates. They call him Fate's child here. I, personally find him annoying. Blasted ancestors...damn Peverell brothers. You shall, live again growing up for the things you mocked him for."

"What," Severus spluttered.

"A new beginning awaits you, chose a door, "Anubis gestured and seven doors appeared.

Severus was amazed but cautious as seven doors of stone rose from the sand.

"Pick a universe."

Never given a true choice Severus was at a loss.

"I do not know...what would you recommend," he asked Anubis with deep look on his face.

"Well, the goddess of magic pleaded your case. Thank her, sweet Isis. But I understand your magic sings. A new universe for you," Anubis said.

He then took Severus hand and shoved him in the door. It was sunny place that had nice blue sky. Severus screamed but...gave Anubis the finger. Anubis laughed, "I like that kid. Maybe, I will aid him in this new life."

Ptah was entertained. Isis was pleased. She liked that universe he went to. It is also where they sent the redeemed former muggle magic hate Petunia Dursley. Born of magical line...the three sat back and watched it unfold. Hadtar the goddess of love decided to make those two soulmates. Maybe they will be less bitter she suggested.

While Severus worked hard, and redeemed himself for a woman that love another...it was raw deal. She married the bully and got a famous son. This way her sister could be saved along with her best friend.

 **Prologue**

 _Ancient Greece 8th century BC_

 _Pythia a witch high priestess of the Temple of Apollo, at Delphi dreamed of her descendent. The blood of being oracle would be strong in this one. She was not Greek, dark haired, mauve eye beauty. She spoke with tongue of all languages hidden and known. She would be a star to magical people and the universe. She was growing flower...with a strong eye and the gods watched her. She would be born without a veil and become an ascendant. Pythia would create a stone for her descendants to help the poor girl._

There the stone of Pythia found in valley of Vablatsky. A place where after her service to the gods was done, she married a man that became the Vablatsky bloodline. The past blood helped create the child. Pythia knew she would have a hard life but left notes for her. One day, her young descendent would read them and it would guide her in troubled times.

"My priest I shall give you a stone to protect for one of my descendent. Original blood of mine that shall be welcomed in your blood line," predicted Pythia.

"I shall guard it reverently and my descendants through the ages," he bowed.

A vessel of the great Pythia watched on. He was priest of her great visions.

"Praise be to Apollo," he mumbled forever watching.

He watched through the great wars and as mundane forgot the gods. He protected the stone. Unknowing if Naves protected the other stone as asked. Pythia passed on, and he still guarded the prophecy letting other know of the child of destiny. He created a guard for the child of Pythia that would protect her descendants at all cost. Whether they be known magical or not.


	2. Chapter 2

POV. Petunia

The world around me was a curious place. Even at four, exploration was on her mind. A blue eyed curly sue. She could see magical colors of other people. The world was too bright and it was hard to concentrate. It was painful because the colors were all shades and never shut off. Shades did not work. She tried shutting her eyes...but colors leaked through. Mum made it stop though.

She always had to take this nasty medicine.

Petunia could create things... things that were hard to explain. It is almost like she creates the impossible. She animated a teddy bear into a living thing. It has not stopped following her or talking since. The teddy bear would play all the games with Petunia.

Mummy considered it dark...

"No Petunia one must not make things happen!"

Petunia was bashful," Sorry mummy. I did not mean to. Teddy is my friend."

"Alright no more," said Arabella firmly.

Plus, she was always making new friends. Mummy thought it was other kids or at four invisible friends. But along with special friends she could see things. A private part of her bloodline. It usually only hit the women, and many of which kept their last name attached. Only quite rarely occurred and her father only had sharp six sense. But she was unfortunately, blessed with the gift at an early age and a little something extra. Nothing like going to a fourth birthday party and giving a death prediction. Her father tried to console her with a pet goat but that was one friendship lost to circumstance. Not only that, but there is unconfirmed rumor in the family that they had a deal with goddess herself. It has not been confirmed but her mother was always secretive.

…

 _Age 6_

But that was not the case. At six years old, it was my first year in Primary. I got in trouble for talking. She only wanted the little girl to know that school was for learning. The teacher hushed her and suggested she leave invisible friends at home.

But she argued the girl was not invisible and if she just looked she could see her. The class laughed. Unknown to her a man watched her from a far.

Mum said people do not understand.

She gave her more nasty medicine. It made her feel funny.

It was lonely without Lily. Lily was not in the first grade yet.

Lily never judged her and always tried to look.

….

The incident Mr. Fish...

But one day...Mr. Fish their pet died. She just missed him so much and school did not get better. Learning the hard way it was best to keep quiet. One day, Mum was cooking in kitchen and she was in the backyard.

She was missing Mr. Fish. They had a funeral for him. He died. Papa buried him in the backyard and Mum added some flowers. He was next to the tree near the rose bushes. The ground started to shake. Mr. Fish was rising out of the ground.

He was talking to her.

My friend! My friend! I am coming back to you!

Tunia...my Tunia here comes your friend Mr. Fish.

He had broken through the shoebox. Petunia ran to go get his old bowl and fill it with water. Fishes need to breathe in water. Mummy was curious when she came running in the house.

She was not supposed to run in house.

"But Mummy Mr. Fish cannot breathe...I have to be fast and get water," she explained.

Lily was napping.

"Huh," her mother followed her out and...

Screamed.

Mum tried to make Mr. Fish go to sleep again. Mr. Fish wanted to stay with me.

Mummy made drink more nasty medicine and sang a song that put me to sleep. When I woke up Granma was there.

She had a purple color floating around her. I liked it. It was Purdy.

"Purdy purple," I gigged.

Grandma came over. She examined her.

"Oh, child the world is too bright Abby dear for her. She rose all the dead pets from the neighborhood," said Grandma.

Mummy was still shaking sipping the tea. Petunia was playing with a doll in the corner. Lily peacefully slept through the madness.

Mummy fed me some funny tasting tea.

After that, I did not see my invisible friends anymore, bright colors, or make her hands glow anymore. The world was silent and dull. She missed the friends she made. After, that she only had her younger sister Lily. Eventually, Lily went away as well.

It was not fair. The mystical world was silent.

The world was mundane. She struggled to adjust to a life as she knew it. Mummy stopped giving her nasty medicine. But she felt constrained...something was missing like a world without color. No longer did she feel tingling in her fingers.

In the real world, she became sick. A consistent resident of Belgrave Hospital for Children in London. Never knowing that a guard was watching.

She spent a great deal sleeping and dreaming.

But in her dreams, she was magical. She never wanted to wake up.

 _Isis sat with Mauve in the sky sipping tea._

"See Isis everything will work out," soothed Mauve.

"That sorry excuse of a mother though! No wonder in the other realm she was a useless squib," sneered Isis.

"Too right, do not worry I sent her a sea of nightmares until she does right by this child," smiled Mauve.

"Maybe Anubis will torture her upon her death for me," sighed Isis.

"We all have children that we cannot stand, "nodded Mauve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams**

Petunia went to sleep one at after a hard day at school. Lily was 9 and she was 10. Life in

Cokeworth was not worth much. Cokeworth Primary was dusty, basic, normal place. they did not prize the different and it made them targets. For Lily, accidents would happen around her. She could do things like grow flowers, fly off swings, or break glass when she was made. For Petunia, even though she would never admit it...it sees things.

Petunia would wake around in daze. It was disconcerting to see ghosts or have premotions. Especially, when some of the premotions were not nice. It limited her birthday invitations because of Sally Anne Whipper incident. Petunia saw the girl's mother dying in terrible accident. Sally was always fighting with her mother and saying mean things. Petunia was just trying to be helpful so the girl would not could fix their relationship.

When the woman died everyone avoided Petunia like the plague. She had not received a party invite since. Petunia was five years old going to Cokeworth Primary when that happened. She only had Lily. Her younger sister but, Lily was obsessed to hang with that weird Snape boy. Plus, half the time Petunia was sick. Then one day at ten years old she dreamed.

It was regular boring day. In Primary, she had separate classes than Lily. Lily was weird but pretty and all the little boys liked her. She was only person that ate dinner with Petunia in the cafeteria. It was tiring day. She came home and decided to nap. Lily ran off to meet that Snape _boy!_

A tired Petunia dudged up the stairs to her egg shell princess room. An inviting bed greeted her. A cool breeze made her room less hot. She colded her eyes and entered the land of dreams. It was night when she thought she awoke to mystical singing.

The woman seemed magical ...She flew in from the window. A large walnut chariot, pulled by cloud horses of grey smoke, wild hair of fire, and piercing color changing eyes. Parking the chariot at her window sill.

"Wow, who are you?" she stared in wonder.

"Greetings, lil magical princess. I am Mauve mother of the dreamland. I sense a great misjustice has taken place. You are too important to the Fates, and Lady Magic to allow this to occur. So, may a healing happen and learning occur in the dreamscape until you magic can recover. I shall call upon your Great Lady and assist her in this quest!' a determined Mauve smiled.

She passed her a sugar cube and patted her on the head, "I have magic..."whispered Petunia.

"Indeed, you do, never forget that blessed one from the other world and permanently slumbered," kissing her cheek the woman took off.

Mauve collaborated with the pleas of Lady Magic and Saya Draka. Mauve would admit that Saya was one determined grandmother. Of course, help has a cost... nothing is free. Mauve would no longer owe Lady Magic and she got a worker for her cause. Maybe, she would direct the girl's career. Yes, Petunia was power and it could be great realm ambassador for the land of dreams. But looking up this witch's future skills she had to call Anubis.

Anubis was sitting on a throne watching the realm doors of afterlife when Mauve showed up. He pretended she was not there, still mad at her husband Morpheus for the Chaos of 1776. Dreams should not save lives when he was trying to take them. Mauve knew that Anubis was still mad at her. But, he was going to get over it.

"Anubis darling, still as chipper as ever!" she smiled.

His horse face was stony. Oh, he was mad if she got the mask and not the gorgeous man bodied god undeath.

Silence reigned over the moving of the sands.

"I know we do not see eye to eye. But on Ptah, I have a great witch...you know the one you sentenced Petunia Evans former Dursley to same realm as that Severus Snape?"

Anubis just raised an eyebrow. Mauve stomped her magical feet.

"ugh! you are childish. Well, when is that time you had a witch who was necromancer, diviner, and could see dreams of others. How about we apprentice a soul dreamer? A realm ambassador of death and death dream realm?"

Anubis finally replied, "I am intrigued."

 _Isis sighed finally this would open some protection for the girl. Now, to awaken the blood of the guards of Pythia. One of the oldest orders to protect those of Pythia blood. Her fame made her a target and even gods fought over her. Apollo was a smug bastard for securing her loyalty._

 _Realms were jealous of her being there. Many creatures offered her to become bloodied and join them. She always refused. She gained several vessels that sworn to always protect the strongest seer of her line. In youth, they could only infer with impending death though._

 _ **Guards of Order of Pythia**_

 _He was ancient one to young magicals of today. He was head of the guard. Pythia children had to be protected. But what could he do against a descendent that unknowingly harmed her own. A meeting of the other guards was heated._

 _"She is a killing the girl. This girl is the one and the threat must be eliminated!" a robe man shouted._

 _"We have sacred oath...we cannot harm any child of PYTHIA," snapped another._

 _"What are we to do!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"The castor needs to have an accident!"_

 _"I will sacrifice myself for protecting the child!' another pleaded._

 _The voices continued to raise. The leaders were arguing to much. He had an idea._

 _He raised his voice a rare occurrence for magical over 1,000 years old. He was known for his even temper and level head._

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _The room went silent._

 _"I will contact the grandmother Saya. I will put the idea of dreamscape in her head."_

 _Mummers of agreement went around the hidden tavern._

 _"What of the mother? She must be struck down!" commanded another._

 _"We cannot do anything yet. When she is convicted of child abuse either by wizards or the castors...shall we act. Death is too good for her. She must pay in time, and then we cannot cause her the harm. But I know just the casi...who is more than willing to take suggestions," said the head guard._

 _His laugh was chilling. But the rest of the order joined him._

 _"Hey when she her husband dies...I say she get introduced to ..a...guard..."_

 _"That is fine idea... make it so," commanded a priest._

 _The meeting was adjourned. He had a Lady Saya to meet. Nothing like being helpful with the spell that can help the child of Pythia._


	4. Chapter 4

**Grand'Mere Knows Best 2 years Prior...**

Saya Draka Naves mother of Marius Draka would not let this injustice go. Petunia her grand-daughter had been a witch. This did not seem right. It gave her nightmares. Arabella was always spending money on stupid things. Saya was wealthy but it does not mean, she'd give that gold digging casi a dime. She wished Marius had married Yarrow. They could have taken Petunia. A trapped pregnancy is what that was. Saya loved Lily as well but...that girl believed all the lies. She lacked independent thought.

A bit of dreamscape magic. A golem to keep the gold digger off the trail. It had a time lapse at 14 years old though. For her dreams magic would be real enough until Grand'Mere came through. But for Petunia Evans it was only a dream. She had no idea that Brian Draka her secret godchild and her grandmother were plotters.

"She cannot attend Pendle with a muggle name. They only take magical bloodlines. What shall we do there?" asked Brian.

"She can take my second husband name. I mean they are pretending to be Evans. She can turn into a Naves. I mean he was Belgium and no one uses their full name. Haladr cares ...legally we are still married... I am Draka...we have pull. They can come to Draka Hall," said Saya (Great Lady).

"But her magic is so weak. A wand goes dead in her hand. How can we handle that," said Brian aka Parraine.

"I have magical storing ring. She can wear that, and it is enough to get in. By 15, her magic will be repaired enough to transfer to Scholomance. Most do not get in by 13-15 anyway. The girl thinks she is dreaming away. Why Marius would listen to Arabella when it comes to magic is disgusting! (Brian made a harassed face of not again) _I know_! She is reason that girl's magic is so unstable. Pendle is private all girl's institution it takes...all magicals of humanoid nature. She can do potions and herbology at least. I refuse to leave her in muggle hell. Even if I have to blood her myself!" snapped Saya.

Brian put his hands up in surrender.

"I agree...I really dislike Arabella...too low class for me. Freggio is unbearable with his gloating that he got the magical grandchild. Arabella looks disappointed like she can talk. Damn near a squib. The weak blood is her anyway!" nodded Brian.

Saya looked _thoughtful._

"Well, I have a plan. Let the girl think it is all a dream. I suspect Arabella is covering a great wrong that she has done to the girl. She will go to school as Tuney Naves. Since she cannot have the Draka name yet," said Saya with conviction.

"I hate Tuney sounds undignified. A nickname…how about Tunia Naves," said Brian.

"Alright, my child shall be called Tunia Naves until she can come home," said Saya.

"We can tell him Petunia is sick and needs hospital stays. Everyone knows she has magical issues. We will tell the elders our true intentions. They can tell my son...and confirm her illness," said Saya.

"Devious but something feels wrong and I agree her mother is probably the cause...low level castor clown," snipped Brian.

"My brother is head Nephew Sonelius can cast permanent dream illusion until it is time," said Saya.

Saya refused to admit to the family that she had called upon Mauve. Mauve magic was the strongest for the spell. Lady Magic was really looking out for them. Besides, who would be better at helping to cultivated the gifts of her granddaughter? She even sent Wallaba. An old soul dreamer! The family was honored to be chosen. She became the wife of Anlwick eventually. He was their younger brother. She even adopted his youngest son who was blood sick. The new blood did the boy well.

"For now, she lives too lives...a dreamscape. If we want to be really tricky... a golem will do the trick?"

Saya laughed coldly at his suggestion.

"I like the way you think. Tunia Naves she will be, before she ascender in her birthright."

'The golem can rest in bed. Sweet Tunia can live a magical life. As long as they do not merge to harshly. The golem mind is a problem...when merged too quickly."

"We must tell the girl to keep the dreams a secret. To, my son Marius and his wife she will be at the hospital. The golem can take her place in private room when she not there for weekly treatment."

"It is agreed then."

Saya went to the elders, lord, and head of house for Draka. A meeting of all in Draka tribe was called. All were called but Marius. He arrived for general business and was letter dismissed. Luckily, he had to work.

"I have to work? Catch me up my brother later," asked Marius.

Arawn nodded. Once the door was closed and Marius was gone the elders said "Lie."

"Of course, my wise elders," nodded Arawn.

Arich smirked at the outcome. Saya was confident. The rest of 29, members nodded.

"So, it decided that Petunia Evans will cease to truly exist in magical scan. By magic, she will become Tunia Naves until she can be Petunia Draka. It is mote," declared Sonelius Draka.

"Let us toast to my grandchild Tunia Naves health..." said Elder Eagle wing.

One member was not satisfied, "What is the status of her draining powers?"

"It is being investigated nothing is concrete," added Brian.

Saya was trying play coy. Sonelius was tense. Surprisingly, Arich wife addressed the elephant in the room," I suspect something foul. I would like a tale put on Arabella."

"Not this shit again," someone snorted.

"IT IS NOT RIGHT," she snapped back.

"Why are you so upset...what happened," asked Adelina concerned.

"The woman has been giving her a potion that I do not recognize. It was strange. Plus, Marius has no idea what it is. He does not question it. She has spent nearly, every holiday in the hospital since she was four. I remember a sweet four year old bursting at the seams with magic. When she came at 10 years old, her magic was almost dormant," hissed an emotional aunt.

Adelina took her hand, "Let us go get some more tea."

"Although, I am new to this family. I must add Petunia is gifted by Mauve herself. Someone has been seeping magic from her," argued Wallaba.

"How," snapped Anlwich.

"I have taught that child every day! I have magic meter...it fluctuates at different times a day and it reads outside interference. This issue was not naturally made. And, to confirm my issues since I had to teach her first magics...I went to tester in, and had her records pulled," sighed Wallaba.

The family went into an uproar.

Eagle wing was concerned. His family was under great trial.


	5. Chapter 5

**In past age 10 Petunia Evans becomes Tunia Naves Four and half years prior**

 **"** Grandchild of my heart and now blood. We are Armenian. You are Native Armenian. Never forget the genocide of our people. It is said the Great spirit three pears fell from heaven. One for the orator of tales, another for the one who listens and, last for one who understands. At, some point you will become all three. Beware of Ottoman Turkish magicals for there is a long-standing feud that goes back to 1915. I ran through the dessert is filled with my blood. You are precious to me,' he sighed.

"How long have the Armenians stood?" a horrified Petunia asked.

'Over, 3,000 years with over 1.5 million people gone. 1/10th were magical citizens... Our real name is Sevian from Sevan lake. But I was adopted by Naves in Belgium where I fled. My lovely wife here and I share a people who suffer from genocide...Magic saved us..." grandpa Haladr nodded.

"What of my new blood...I read doesn't it require a new name?" she asked.

"Yes, my child and you will learn language of my people and Armenian for your grandsire," spoke Great lady fiercely.

 _"We shall have a naming ceremony. To become a part of my line, she must be named. Petunia Evans to Tunia Naves. She must keep our secret Armenian name of Sevian to herself. The genocide is still painful. It is best that Arawn is her known magical Sire to the public. She looks just like Natasha except her hair is brown," said Haladr._

 _"Of course, dear. She will have a public name of Tunia Naves," soothed Saya._

 _And so it was done..._

 _ **Pov. Petunia**_

Grand'Mere was always taking her to the hospital in the muggle day world. Papa threw himself into working.

Petunia knew he was sad. Mum seemed to pore more into Lily. She baked for her and sent her treats. The hospital smelled funny and the food was nasty. She could not wait to get the replacement doll.

"Will the golem thingy be hurt Grand Mere?" she asked.

"Not at all child. It is not alive it is just an illusion," soothed Saya.

"But Teddy is alive," commented Petunia.

"Aw, that is because the ancestors lives in the doll to protect you," replied Saya.

 _Saya was nervous. She knew that girl was necromancer and in truth...she had no idea. She had no idea who that girl had summoned into that animated teddy bear. She took it and wanted to put it down. Necromancy was not a gift from their line. There was no way this child could attend that light pushing school called Hogwarts. She to put her down for Scholomance._

Lily was written down for Hogwarts and playing with that Snape boy with bad hygiene. His attitude was sour too. They excluded her because she could not do magic anyway.

In her dreams, Petunia was preparing for magical world of Pendle. Pendle let her in based off heritage and timely donations. The application was long _:_

 _ **Pendle Academy for Ladies**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Tunia Naves_

 _ **Magical Bloodline:**_ _The Noble House of Naves declared. (Noble house of Naves(1/3 grandparent)Undeclared (But Recognized) Ancient Noble house of Black(1/3 grandparent), House of Figg (Parent), House of Vablastky (Parent), Impordial and Regal house of Draka-pending(parent)_

 _ **Age:**_ _10_

 _ **Powers:**_ _Languages mundane and magical. Orb blasting. Divination._

 _ **Long-term Goals:**_ _To become a refined lady helping the world in occupation of choice. Something in defense magic or herbology._

 _ **Countries traveled:**_ _United States, Spain, Paris, Romania, and Belgium._

 _ **Medical Conditions:**_ _See the attached parchment_

 _ **Guardians of Contact:**_ _Arawn Naves-Draka (House Sire)_

 _Saya Draka Naves( Grand'Mere)_

 _Brian Draka (Godfather)_

 _Petunia thought the essay was brutal. It took Petunia forever. Great Lady demanded perfection when writing with an ink quill._

 _"We are competing against the best for spot there dear. No mistakes can be had."_

 _Petunia nodded,"Yes Grand Mere."_

 _'No smoother write it again."_

 _The pictures they sent in where done by a professional photographer. Magical cameras were weird and it looked historic. But she had never looked so glamorous._

 _Grand'Mere was grilling her again._

 _"Tunia Naves shall be your magical name. You have received temporary acceptance to Pendle. The final interview the headmistress and deputy headmistress will come for dinner. They will call you Naves. To them, we are Draka. You live with us, because you are a bit ill. Which is true, let us do most of the talking but respond when asked a question," said Grand'Mere Saya._

 _Time leading up to the final interview with Pendle was intense. Petunia was grilled on family history, manners, her name, and magical knowledge she should have been learning all along. The hardest part was knowing it was not real. Her mum said that she had no favorites. Arabella said she had none but everyone knew it was Lily. Lily was a light witch, powerful, beautiful, and going to Hogwarts. Heirs from powerful light families wanted her hand in marriage. The Potter heir was heir apparent to Peverell still wanted her and guaranteed to marry well. Petunia was the plain Jane._

 _When it was apparent no magic was coming forth in her daily life Petunia lashed out bitter._

 _"No one likes freaks anyway!"_

 _Seveus disregarded her after she said no Hogwarts. Even though, they were both older. Severus was younger than Petunia but older than Lily by a few months. But those two would go off to Hogwarts leaving them behind. She started to call them freaks. Petunia would not be there to protect Lily anymore. It made her feel incompetent._

 _Lily was the younger one. He did say he would look out for her. Sire was going to hold him to it. Only in her dreams could Petunia cast a spell of protection and be of some use._

 _"Just a muggle then," Severus sneered._

 _He looked smug and that made Petunia angry._

 _"Better than being a bunch of unnatural freaks," said Petunia defensively._

 _"Tuney!" screeched Lily._

 _Petunia stomped away angry._

 _"Tough luck on not getting into Hogwarts," smirked Severus._

 _"Sev" scolded Lily._

 _A coldness wrapped around her soul then._

 _Lily figured her sister was squib. Sev needed not rub it in. But let him think they were muggleborns first. Castor code was strict...she could not even say anything until a Hogwarts letter._

 _Severus just happy his first friend was going to Hogwarts. He knew that Tuney just tolerated him. Lily truly liked him. If she squib tough luck. Better to stay in the muggle world. She was one bitter wanna be witch. He almost felt bad she was sick. He suspected unstable core. Those were dangerous to have and better bound than death. Lily would not confirm or deny it. It made her weepy and crying girls is awkward._

 _Pov. Petunia_

 _In her memories, she spent a great deal in the hospital. Great Lady appeared like Grandma Evans. Grandma Evans did not have magic though, just money._

 _Lily did not like Grandma snobby way. Grandma made Severus nervous. Petunia loved it. Petunia spent many nights at her Manor. It was filled with servants and made her sickness better._

 _Everyone knew that Petunia was ill._

 _"I have been treating her at home Saya" replied Arabella._

 _"Well what you are doing is not working she is gettin gworse. I can afford the best and my grandchild deserves it. She needs a professonal skilled in dealing with these issues," she argued._

 _Arabella looked offended._

 _"You really think home remedies are best? This is not magic flu!' snapped Saya._

 _Marius tried to smooth it over._

 _"Arabella, it is for our child. These treatments they recommend for the unstableness would bankrupt us. I mean we already had to call your father. My mother can afford to do it and nothing is too good for Petunia. I would walk through fire," argued Marius._

 _Arabella did not want anyone to discover what she had done._

 _'My mum can help as well," she huffed._

 _"She has but Cassandra is no doctor, healer, shaman, magcial chakra specialist. We already know Pet, aura is fluncating," sighed Saya._

 _"I will not get to see her often, "she wailed._

 _Saya wanted to strangle her. Saya gave her a look of true disbelief._

 _"Call, write letters, but her health is more important than attachment issues. The rest of you are working! These treatments need to occur in stable, sterile environment. I am a retired casi dear," argued Saya,_

 _"It is final Arabella for our child we would do anything," said Marius._

 _"You are right dear," sighed a resigned Arabella._

 _"of course, he is! I have a few favors to call in. We will cure this child by any means necessary," sneered Saya._

 _Marius nodded, "no squib shall be borne in this line. We have the resources."_

 _ **Treatments**_

Treatments were strange. Her parents had to be wiccans.

She drank a lot of herbal stuff. Plenty of times, she heard chanting. All these different funny folks in dresses came and waved stuff over her. Then she would fall asleep. Men in dresses...it was bizarre.

Petunia spent a great deal sleeping. She liked it that way because she dreamed of a magical life. She remembered Grandma Evans would come with Petunia on long hospital stays. It was right before Lily had to attend Hogwarts...a year before. Petunia had been sicker than usual. She missed a great deal of primary and took a long medical leave.

Her classmates pretended to have sympathy and made cards. Petunia wanted to throw them away. They all disliked the freaky Evans girl anyway. It was reason was more excited to be near that Snape boy all the time. Besides, Petunia that boy was her only other friend.

They were taking her abroad to doctors in another part of Europe. Romania or Sweden she had forgot. Many times, Petunia it felt like an endless flu. She would be achy, tired, and feel the urge to sleep. Grandma Evans had a servant and chauffeur come to take her to her home abroad.

The tiredness was wearing on Petunia. Mum always looked worried. Her father looked angry at the world. Madam Grandma Evans had a stone face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Goodbye for Now**_

Marius was heartbroken. He had no idea what to do. His baby girl and first born was becoming magic barren. He could not understand. It was like a flashback to being a Black. Never mind, trying to explain to Lily why they could not confide in Petunia.

He walked to the magical side of their home and called his wife Arabella. Who, in turn, called Lily. Lily snuck away since Petunia was this grandma, Evans.

Lily was nervous but sat down.

"Lily flower…..your mum and I have something to discuss," sighed

Marius.

Lily was focused on him. Her mum looked sad.

"You know that Petunia is sick and because of casting laws we cannot tell her why," pleaded Arabella.

Lily huffed," It is just not fair."

"I know my flower. Daddy is working with Grand'Mere to fix it. She has the best healers in the world on call. Pet, will get better. But, she has to go away to do that," explained Marius.

Arabella was just too emotional.

"She is my sister and suppose to go to Hogwarts with me."

Lily face fell.

"I know my flower. But we must send her away for help. Her magic is not working and you cannot tell anyone. We will say she is terminal ill, which is true," soothed Marius.

"Will Tuney die?" sobbed Lily.

"No," said Marius but not really sure.

 _Marius knew that losing magic normally kills the person. But healers had no answers. He prayed his baby made it. Arabella was a sobbing mess. His mother in law Cassandra called in every favor she knew. It was really up to his mother. He needed her connections to come through. She was had to try everything. Neither one of them could afford to stop working. Treatments cost money and even with his mum praying for most o_ _f it, they had to do their part. Besides, Lily needed them too. Marius prayed to every god he knew. He prayed to Anubis not to take his little girl. He had no idea that Anubis was listening._

 _POV Petunia_

She looked around the middle-class child hood home with a sadness. Mum made biscuits and packed her luggage. Papa put her bags in the car. She was leaving for a better treatment center for this illness. Petunia knew she was ill and did not feel well. She was tired, she hurt and lost so much weight. She was well past skinny with a gaunt face.

"Come on Pet, Grandma Evans, is waiting," said Marius

"I will miss you, dear," said Mum aka Arabella with affection.

 _It was most affection she had felt from her mum in years. Petunia decided to soak it in._

"I will miss you too," whispered Petunia.

She even looked at Lily hugging her.

 _Lily had a look of worry. Maybe she understood her illness more. Petunia refused to believe she was dying. But maybe she was. Even Severus stopped gripping on her as much._

"Be good."

Tears came down.

Severus looked uncomfortable. He assumed she was a make a wish kid. Lily told him she was really sick and he had to be nice.

"I will not be your friend is if you are mean to my sister. She is really sick," she snapped.

"Sorry, she was just so cranky all the time," he mumbled.

He could not afford to lose his first real friend. Tuney was okay. She baked a lot.

Petunia threw caution to the wind and hugged the boy, "take care of my sister."

He flinched.

He nodded, "Always."

Crying girls made him uncomfortable. He awkwardly patted her shoulder. Petunia looked back with a sadness in the limo. The neighborhood sent well wishes. Arabella soaked up the sympathy.

A group of men watched from the shadows. All was going according to plan; the child would be safe now.

A plane ride later...she was looking out the window to a magnificent estate. She was back in dream land. A place that she called home.

…

 **Romania Draka Hall**

 _It was magical...with small pond...lush gardens...and a horse stable._

 _The house was stunning. It was a mansion that was gated. They had servants, grand stair cases, marble. Large windows, done in the gothic style. It was an old Victorian gothic English manor fortified Manor._

 _The home was yellow damask stones with black frame windows. It was much grander than she thought it would be. It was definitely country. They were not an English-speaking town. Cover in ivy growing on the walls. The town was surrounded by this stone gate and had guards. The main entrance was southern gatehouse. Everything was circular or round._

 _The Welshmire family was standing outside along with some Native American people. They had exotic skin with dark hair. Welshmire family consisted of a man, woman, and three boys. The two Saiduka were old. One was a woman with white hair and a buck skin dress and the other was an old man in breeches._

 _Introductions were made._

 _" I am Eaglewing and my wife Adelina. Greetings, daughter first of Akecheta we are elders of Saiduka."_

 _They were old but beautiful. They seemed proud and powerful._

 _"It is an honor." curtseyed Petunia._

 _She curtseyed to the men. She kissed Betty cheek. They continued into the house. It was larger than it looked. The moving portraits nodded as they walked past. She toured the castle with a critical eye._

 _A grand opulent home filled with treasures from the world traveled family. Persian rugs, Chinese vases, Italian marble, medieval pieces of oak furniture, and Egyptian paintings. What surprised Petunia or Tunia Naves as she had to remember to call herself...pictures of her all ages._

 _As the servants carried the bags Grandmere bragged" They live in servant portion. It has Lord and Lady suite, a solar suite for family, heir bedroom, and three guest suites. There is also a great hall (now ballroom), pantry, larder, two greenhouses( potions, food), buttery/winery, undercroft, ritual room, state room, great room, billiard room, long gallery, conservatory, still room, vault, Dovecote for Owls, Gate house with guard rooms, a lake and some woods. We have plenty of space."_

"Come in child...grandsire Eaglewing has a gift for you," he gestured.

The Draka estate was stunning, with family members filled with same eyes and her. Great Grandsire Eaglewing was mixed with Native American. He married a woman named woman named Adelina. She was Native American with long black hair and wise brown eyes.

A _butler orders her luggage to put away in her new room. They even unpacked all her things._

 _They sat down in a family parlor for tea. A female little elf creature was waiting._

 _"_ Child of my blood. We have decided to gift you a house elf named Libby," said Adelina.

Libby was beaming," So good to take care of little Mistress. Libby can take care of Mistress at Pendle or when you travel too."

 _Libby was a little creature with big eyes, floppy ears, beige skin with a little dress that had Naves family symbol on it. She came to Tunia waist._

 _"_ Thank you, family," smiled Tunia.

She hugged Libby and whispered, "my new friend. You can share my room."

Libby was humbled, "Oh little mistress is too kind."

The rest of the room laughed.

 _Her family expanded...She had Parraine Brian, Uncle Arich, great grandsire Eaglewing, Great Uncle Sonelius, Cousin Natasha, and Uncle Arich wife Blossom Arich was the child of Great Uncle Sonelius. Parraine was the youngest and born of Silas Draka who died some time ago. Great Uncle Alwich with his three sons._

 _Uncle aka Mr. John was there as well. But it was her dream and she liked Uncle John_. Uncle Arawn Draka Naves was second of Grand mere Saya and Grandsire Haladr. He was delightful.

 _Uncle Arich walked in with his new wife. Tunia never remembered her name and she was flighty. An Native American Heiress who they arranged for him. She was beauty truly but annoying. Uncle Arich was Grandma Saya eldest son and pureblood Native American. Uncle Sonelius had son and heir named Soka. He was intimidating. He had an elder son named Soma Soka Draka who was two. His wife was nice named Winding Air pregnant with a boy. It was weird to be surrounded by so much family. Uncle Sonelius raised Parraine after his sire died._

"John are you staying for supper?" asked Adelina.

"Yes, I would be honored," said John.

"Delightful" replied Adelina.

"Uncle John...you are in my world here too," smiled a happy Petunia.

"Of course, my sweet thing," he whispered hugging her.

Aunt Blossom added, "She must get ready for Pendle."

"Yes, the headmistress is coming tonight. Tunia must be ready. If we pass, then Brian

and I will tour the school with Tunia in a few days. I took the liberty of having some custom clothes made for you daughter. All the muggle things must be hidden away. Pendle is snobby and magical traditions are key there. Student do not travel by floo there unless it is emergency. They take portkeys or horse drawn magical carriages. They used to take flying carpets but those are illegal now," said Grand mere Saya.

"Yes, Libby take Tunia upstairs to get dressed. It might take a while. I will join you all shortly. She needs a full afternoon of pampering" said Grandma Adelina.

"Yes, Mistress Adelina," said Libby taking her hand.

 _Tunia obediently followed._

 _Downstairs, the adults discussed_ her future. _They also seemed to take more photos_. _The magical world was interesting. Portraits moved but could freeze if muggles were in the house. Photographs moved in their frames. It was like the cinema._

 _Portraits curtseyed or bowed as she passed. The house was large and fancy. Petunia felt under dressed. Her new room was like a suite fit for a queen. While home was extravagant Victorian it was clearly Native American. Tapestries of Native fabrics in a silk lined the walls along with art._

 _She had circular king-sized bed, fur comforters, burnt orange walls, ornate animal carve furniture. A canopy hung over the bed. A large dream catcher lined her back wall. A stone fireplace matched the stone walls. Green plants hung from the walls and ceiling. Candles floated midair, along with rugs animal rugs everywhere. Her walk-in closet was packed with clothes, she had a sitting room, a school room, and toy room connected to actual bedroom. The room was draped like yurt or teepee._

 _Petunia was in awe. Magical Grand mere had real money. Old money with prestige and status. It was yellow castle. She was going to live like a princess._

 _The bathroom was medieval style with Native, Egyptian, Armenian, and Spanish influences. It had a stone natural Magick shower and large stone tub. A talking mirror was included. Petunia wanted to faint. Although, she had been spending every day with this new family since the news in a few weeks ago...it was intense._

 _Libby made her steam or sweat first. Then drew her a shower that looked like a natural water fall. Afterward, she washed her hair and made her a scented bath of herbs._

 _Libby explained what she was doing and what all the stuff was._

"Bear Barry for cleansing your hair. Crushed Yucca for hair moisture, sweet grass lip balm, and shiny hair. Then I use prickly pear for skin moisture...fireweed for battle cold...Britain a cold place...But I use saw palmetto removes hair from unwanted places. No hairy pits or legs for you Little mistress Tunia."

 _It was intrusive but Tunia liked the little elf. Hours passed in pleasant chatter._

 _Last a robe was put on when Grand mere, Grandma Adelina, and Arich wife entered the room. They were dripping in fine fabric and jewels. Libby pulled out dresses and jewels for them to comment on._

"Red"

"grey"

"No light orange"

"I say the plum to complement her bluish eyes," said Grandma Adelina

 _The women agreed. Grand mere Saya did her hair, while Grandma Adelina did her makeup. Arich wife picked out shoes, jewelry, and perfume. It almost felt like a wedding._

 _In the end, her face had taupe eye shadow with a gray eyeliner, pale lip. Wizard robes here different but beautiful._

 _It was almost time._

"Now daughter, be not nervous...you are Naves and Draka. A noble with pedigree and grace," said Grand mere Saya.

"The ancestors will watch over and guide you, my dear," said Grandma Adelina _._

 _Arich wife nodded like a doll._

Cousin Natasha,' You will do fine little cousin."

 _They headed down the grand staircase to the formal dining room. Everyone was dressed to the nines. At half past 6 a carriage arrived. The butler announced,"_ Headmistress Marie Anne Sutton of house Sutton arrived with Deputy Headmistress Jasmine Aldeburgh."

 _Sire stood along with all the other men in the room. The dining room sparkled like a new galleon. A diamond encrusted light fixture. A compliment to the lace cover table linen with silk underneath. A great magical fire was in the center. They presented a gift of a custom-made drum with the Draka and Naves symbol in the center. A fish carved in stone._

 _The headmistress was a no-nonsense African British woman tall, dark, with piercing brown eyes. Deputy Aldeburgh was short blonde woman with dull blue eyes. They examined everything in the room. They both clearly lived with wearing silk robes, and diamonds. Two house elf servants stood behind them._

"Madam Sutton welcome to my home as head of Draka house," said Eaglewing kissing her hand.

"Welcome to Draka house, I am Lord Draka…have you eaten," Uncle Sonelius bowed.

 _The same was done to Madam Aldeburgh. Introductions were made. Tunia was nervous when they looked at her with a critical eye._

"It is a pleasure your blood line is legendary...and no we have not," said Aldeburgh.

"Thank you," replied Grand mere Saya or her mind Great Lady.

"We have the eternal cooking meal ready," added Parraine.

 _The dinner was stiff and formal_ compared to their regular nights.

"Let us thank the Great Creator," said Elder Eaglewing.

Everyone bowed their heads as he prayed. Ptah liked this man.

"Greetings to the women of the house Draka keepers of the flame," curtseyed Deputy Headmistress.

Eaglewing liked these women they did their homework. Maybe Pendle was the correct choice. He had his reservations of Native Academy Magic or Appalachian Native Magic. All his children attended one as a study a broad but he preferred Scholomance for casting. The colonies were not safe for Natives magical or not. A great persecution continued.

"So, tell me about Tunia Naves... the second husband correct," said Headmistress Sutton.

"Yes, Tunia is one of my granddaughters... her powers are low now but will go up. I have certified statements. Draka is noble house and though, she does not have the last name yet...she will. For now, she is Naves...My husband is honored. He left much to Tunia," said Saya.

Tunia nodded. She loved Grandpa Haladr he was Armenian and dignified.

"I added her on as her sire is a Naves. Draka Naves is what she will eventually become. For now, she is a Naves a noble house of mostly casi-wizards," added Haladr.

"You mastered Runes...and languages...what does Tunia know," asked the Headmistress.

"The basics as her magic matures I will be stricter," said Grand mere Saya.

 _Brian could see they looked unimpressed. Brian would throw some money at these bitches. He would not let his godchild stay in muggle hell forever. Poor girl thought it was a dream. She could not stay in the two different worlds forever. 15 years old was the limit for dreamscape dreaming. But they had to find a cure for her damage magic. And Saya looked day & night for the causes. She suspected the "Late bloomer" Arabella but she had to prove that shit. _

"Why is not enrolled in Scholomance or Hogwarts," asked Deputy questioned Aldeburgh.

Saya made a disgusting face, "While one child may be listed there... that was a mother's choice. It may be Great 11 but it is still considered public. There is no exclusion... Private institutions have higher standards. Everyone at this table was privately educated we know the benefits."

"Hogwash is not my standard. We want the best." sneered Brian.

"My child is a lady of distinction," nodded Arawn.

"My grandchild is accepted in the house of Naves. We only do Pendle, Scholomance, Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic, or Native Academy Magic," argued Haladr.

"I am not ready to let her go yet. I did not attend their right away. She can go in their fifth year," answered Saya.

Headmistress Sutton nodded having examined her medical records.

"What is her blood status...I know you are all pure...but what of the child," questioned Deputy Aldeburgh.

"I, Saya Draka-Naves swear on my magic to all my lineage and knowledge that my blood is that status of pureblood," said Grand mere Saya,

 _Respect shined in Sutton and Aldeburgh eyes._

 _Uncle Sonelius was content._

 _Grandsire Eaglewing looked at this people like they were dumb. He was Native American and blood does not matter. Family was what mattered. His father was Draka but his mother was a Native beauty. He married a Native beauty._

Madam Sutton could see the offense on the elder's face.

 _"_ We meant no offense. We take half-bloods all the time...it is just muggle raised create problems for our girls take classes around the world. It would be an honor to have Tunia at our institution. We even take those descended from squibs that have proper decorum. Orientation is tomorrow. Parents can tour the campus, have dinner, and help guide the girls in classes. Classes are never more than 25 to a class," said Madam Sutton.

Adelina looked in surprise. Blossom thought they were all ridiculous. Let her go to France. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was good to her even though, she transferred to Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic. Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic had fierce rivalry with Pendle.

"I thought it was 20 to a class," questioned Adelina.

"The crop of girls was too great this year. But worry not! We are no Hogwarts...she will be well prepared for Scholomance. Dorms are suite style and it is exclusive. Only the best is granted admission," replied Aldeburgh.

"Why is Pendle better prepared than Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic," questioned Tunia.

"Yes, I went to Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic and I find the culture to be exclusive and lady like," sniffed Blossom.

 _Grandma Adelina nodded._

 _"_ Yes, she was accepted there as well...we are trying to decide," snipped Saya.

Aldeburgh narrowed her eyes at the challenge. Headmistress Sutton tried not to sneer.

 _"_ Every lady who attends with us learns multiple languages, travels to at least three countries abroad. They may be known for magical sciences but we are top in three categories. We excel in Latin and other magical spell languages, Spell writing, and Lore. Being the best in one thing is not good enough. Our girls go off to do great things. It was alumni from Pendle that became the first woman to become an unspeakable. Madeline Bobbin is a top magazoologist who holds a guest lecturer every year for us. No one in British Isle schools of Magic has more guest lecturers or seminars of different magic," said Madam Sutton.

 _"_ Plus, we are the only school here that allows our ladies to bring their house elves if the servant is registered with the school...ward protection you all understand," said Madam Aldeburgh proudly.

"And our ladies have better alliances, marriage offers, and business prospects. We out rank Hogwarts in that regard. We are private elite institution focused on the betterment of witches...even if she developed Casi powers we would partner with Scholomance," swallowed the Headmistress Sutton.

 _Brian smirked this was the outcome he hoped for._

"I just want to make sure my flower has the individualized attention that she needs. I will be paying top galleon. It is more than Hogwarts, and I want my money's worth" said Parraine Brian.

"I assure, sir that no parent has left unsatisfied. We can even help facilitate betrothal matches for our ladies. Even the those descended from squibs marry well and we have never failed to find suitable husbands... "said Madam Sutton.

"Good, because my granddaughter is stunning and intelligent. Private tutoring with

grades are all outstanding," said Grandma Adelina.

"Good," said Madam Aldeburgh.

"What do you want to become when you grow up child," questioned Headmistress.

 _All eyes turned to her. It was question they went over. But to honest, she was named after a flower and even with new name Tunia. It was dream, so why not dream big._

 _But her ambition was strong. So, strong that if she had gone Hogwarts she would have been a Slytherin._

"magicis legatus regni."

 _Grandma Adelina gasp. Grandsire Eaglewing was impressed. Arich was in shock. Saya looked proud._

 _"_ Magical Realm Ambassador is most selective job next to Unspeakable. You will have to work very hard," answered Madam Sutton with a glint in her eye.

"I am aware madam. It takes many languages, skills, and innovations. The last British one was Aquila Black in 1642," replied Tunia.

"Well, it is getting late. The noble house of Draka, you have been beyond gracious. A quick tour and then we must depart," said Madam Sutton.

"First in Draka Nation tradition, Broken Walls will perform Created for Worship: Holy One," he commanded.

 _A Native American band came out and had a set of drums. They sang and danced for the ladies. Tunia joined them dancing. It was then, Madam Sutton noticed the mark of Mauve. This girl was blessed by the Lady of Dreams. She had to keep an eye on her. She was going to be a soul dreamer._

 _Grandsire Eaglewing lead the ladies through public parts of the house. A glimpse of public part of the family library, Tunia's education room, a ballroom, the conservatory, and Portraits of famous founders. Cokota stood proudly and named accomplishments as they walked by._

 _By the time, the ladies departed Tunia Naves was tired. Libby took down her elaborate braided hair, and she went to sleep._

 _Elder Eaglewing offered them a place to sleep but they had to attend to things at Pendle. Back in their carriage, Headmistress Sutton was impressed._

"I am not major casi fan but they are a powerful high borne family. Old Casi money makes most wizards look poor in comparison expect maybe the Blacks and the Malfoys. That was one of the grandest Great homes, I have been able to visit," she added.

"True, the break from Anglo Saxon nobles of 12 course diner, string corett, and Abraxan ride on their estates. A truly, personalized gifts from our heritages is a rare treat. Homemade stone statues of our family names with such detail," Madam Aldeburgh.

"I am was nervous we almost did not get that girl," said Madam Sutton.

"Why she should be honored that we let her in," sniffed Madam Aldeburgh.

"That girl may be in dreamscape to her knowledge...but I recognized the Lady of Dream symbol of Mauve...anywhere. She was blessed by her. That girl has the mark of Soul dreamer potential...the gods and goddesses are invested in this one," scolded Madam Sutton.

 _Madam Aldeburgh was shocked._

"Oh, how interesting. The divining blood must play a role. Mistress Blackfoot will fight for this girl...' Madam Aldeburgh nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Romania Draka Hall**

 _It was magical...with small pond...lush gardens...and a horse stable._

 _The house was stunning. It was a mansion that was gated. They had servants, grand staircases, marble. Large windows, done in the gothic style. It was an old Victorian gothic English manor fortified Manor._

 _The home was yellow damask stones with black frame windows. It was much grander than she thought it would be. It was definitely country. They were not an English-speaking town. Cover in ivy growing on the walls. The town was surrounded by this stone gate and had guards. The main entrance was southern gatehouse. Everything was circular or round._

 _The Welshmire family was standing outside along with some Native American people. They had exotic skin with dark hair. Welshmire family consisted of a man, woman, and three boys. The two Saiduka were old. One was a woman with white hair and a buckskin dress and the other was an old man in breeches._

 _Introductions were made._

 _" I am Eaglewing and my wife Adelina. Greetings, daughter first of Akecheta we are elders of Saiduka."_

 _They were old but beautiful. They seemed proud and powerful._

 _"It is an honor." curtseyed Petunia._

 _She curtseyed to the men. She kissed Betty cheek. They continued into the house. It was larger than it looked. The moving portraits nodded as they walked past. She toured the castle with a critical eye._

 _A grand opulent home filled with treasures from a world traveling family. Persian rugs, Chinese vases, Italian marble, medieval pieces of oak furniture, and Egyptian paintings. What surprised Petunia or Tunia Naves as she had to remember to call herself...pictures of her all ages._

 _As the servants carried the bags Grandmere bragged" They live in servant portion. It has Lord and Lady suite, a solar suite for family, heir bedroom, and three guest suites. There is also a great hall (now ballroom), pantry, larder, two greenhouses( potions, food), buttery/winery, undercroft, ritual room, stateroom, great room, billiard room, long gallery, conservatory, still room, vault, Dovecote for Owls, Gatehouse with guard rooms, a lake and some woods. We have plenty of space."_

"Come in child...grandsire Eaglewing has a gift for you," he gestured.

The Draka estate was stunning, with family members filled with same eyes and her. Great Grandsire Eaglewing was mixed with Native American. He married a woman named woman named Adelina. She was Native American with long black hair and wise brown eyes.

A _butler orders her luggage to put away in her new room. They even unpacked all her things._

 _They sat down in a family parlor for tea. A female little elf creature was waiting._

 _"_ Child of my blood. We have decided to gift you a house elf named Libby," said Adelina.

Libby was beaming," So good to take care of little Mistress. Libby can take care of Mistress at Pendle or when you travel too."

 _Libby was the little creature with big eyes, floppy ears, beige skin with a little dress that had Naves family symbol on it. She came to Tunia waist._

 _"_ Thank you, family," smiled Tunia.

She hugged Libby and whispered, "my new friend. You can share my room."

Libby was humbled, "Oh little mistress is too kind."

The rest of the room laughed.

 _Her family expanded...She had Parraine Brian, Uncle Arich, great grandsire Eaglewing, Great Uncle Sonelius, Cousin Natasha, and Uncle Arich wife Blossom Arich was the child of Great Uncle Sonelius. Parraine was the youngest and born of Silas Draka who died some time ago. Great Uncle Alwich with his three sons._

 _Uncle aka Mr. John was there as well. But it was her dream and she liked Uncle John_. Uncle Arawn Draka Naves was second of Grand-mere Saya and Grandsire Haladr. He was delightful.

 _Uncle Arich walked in with his new wife. Tunia never remembered her name and she was flighty. A Native American Heiress who they arranged for him. She was beauty truly but annoying. Uncle Arich was Grandma Saya eldest son and pureblood Native American. Uncle Sonelius had son and heir named Soka. He was intimidating. He had the elder son named Soma Soka Draka who was two. His wife was nicely named Winding Air pregnant with a boy. It was weird to be surrounded by so much family. Uncle Sonelius raised Parraine after his sire died._

"John are you staying for supper?" asked Adelina.

"Yes, I would be honored," said John.

"Delightful" replied Adelina.

"Uncle John...you are in my world here too," smiled a happy Petunia.

"Of course, my sweet thang," he whispered hugging her.

Aunt Blossom added, "She must get ready for Pendle."

"Yes, the headmistress is coming tonight. Tunia must be ready. If we pass, then Brian

and I will tour the school with Tunia in a few days. I took the liberty of having some custom clothes made for your daughter. All the muggle things must be hidden away. Pendle is snobby and magical traditions are key there. Student do not travel by floo there unless it is emergency. They take portkeys or horse-drawn magical carriages. They used to take flying carpets but those are illegal now," said Grand mere Saya.

"Yes, Libby take Tunia upstairs to get dressed. It might take a while. I will join you all shortly. She needs a full afternoon of pampering" said Grandma Adelina.

"Yes, Mistress Adelina," said Libby taking her hand.

 _Tunia obediently followed._

 _Downstairs, the adults discussed_ her future. _They also seemed to take more photos_. _The magical world was interesting. Portraits moved but could freeze if muggles were in the house. Photographs moved in their frames. It was like the cinema._

 _Portraits curtseyed or bowed as she passed. The house was large and fancy. Petunia felt underdressed. Her new room was like a suite fit for a queen. While the home was extravagant Victorian it was clearly Native American. Tapestries of Native fabrics in a silk lined the walls along with art._

 _She had circular king-sized bed, fur comforters, burnt orange walls, ornate animal carve furniture. A canopy hung over the bed. A large dream catcher lined her back wall. A stone fireplace matched the stone walls. Green plants hung from the walls and ceiling. Candles floated midair, along with rugs animal rugs everywhere. Her walk-in closet was packed with clothes, she had a sitting room, a school room, and toy room connected to the actual bedroom. The room was draped like yurt or teepee._

 _Petunia was in awe. Magical Grand-mere had real money. Old money with prestige and status. It was a yellow castle. She was going to live like a princess._

 _The bathroom was medieval style with Native, Egyptian, Armenian, and Spanish influences. It had a stone natural Magick shower and large stone tub. A talking mirror was included. Petunia wanted to faint. Although, she had been spending every day with this new family since the news in a few weeks ago...it was intense._

 _Libby made her steam or sweat first. Then drew her a shower that looked like a natural waterfall. Afterward, she washed her hair and made her a scented bath of herbs._

 _Libby explained what she was doing and what all the stuff was._

"Bear Barry for cleansing your hair. Crushed Yucca for hair moisture, sweet grass lip balm, and shiny hair. Then I use prickly pear for skin moisture...fireweed for battle cold...Britain a cold place...But I use saw palmetto removes hair from unwanted places. No hairy pits or legs for you Little mistress Tunia."

 _It was intrusive but Tunia liked the little elf. Hours passed in pleasant chatter._

 _Last a robe was put on when Grand-mere, Grandma Adelina, and Arich wife entered the room. They were dripping in fine fabric and jewels. Libby pulled out dresses and jewels for them to comment on._

"Red"

"grey"

"No light orange"

"I say the plum to complement her bluish eyes," said Grandma Adelina

 _The women agreed. Grand-mere Saya did her hair, while Grandma Adelina did her makeup. Arich wife picked out shoes, jewelry, and perfume. It almost felt like a wedding._

 _In the end, her face had taupe eyeshadow with a grey eyeliner, pale lip. Wizard robes here different but beautiful._

 _It was almost time._

"Now daughter, be not nervous...you are Naves and Draka. A noble with pedigree and grace," said Grand-mere Saya.

"The ancestors will watch over and guide you, my dear," said Grandma Adelina _._

 _Arich wife nodded like a doll._

Cousin Natasha,' You will do fine little cousin."

 _They headed down the grand staircase to the formal dining room. Everyone was dressed to the nines. At half past 6, a carriage arrived. The butler announced,"_ Headmistress Marie Anne Sutton of house Sutton arrived with Deputy Headmistress Jasmine Aldeburgh."

 _Sire stood along with all the other men in the room. The dining room sparkled like a new galleon. A diamond encrusted light fixture. A compliment to the lace cover table linen with silk underneath. A great magical fire was in the center. They presented a gift of a custom-made drum with the Draka and Naves symbol in the center. A fish carved in stone._

 _The headmistress was a no-nonsense African British woman tall, dark, with piercing brown eyes. Deputy Aldeburgh was short blonde woman with dull blue eyes. They examined everything in the room. They both clearly lived with wearing silk robes, and diamonds. Two house elf servants stood behind them._

"Madam Sutton welcome to my home as head of Draka house," said Eaglewing kissing her hand.

"Welcome to Draka house, I am Lord Draka…have you eaten," Uncle Sonelius bowed.

 _The same was done to Madam Aldeburgh. Introductions were made. Tunia was nervous when they looked at her with a critical eye._

"It is a pleasure your bloodline is legendary...and no we have not," said Aldeburgh.

"Thank you," replied Grand mere Saya or her mind Great Lady.

"We have the eternal cooking meal ready," added Parraine.

 _The dinner was stiff and formal_ compared to their regular nights.

"Let us thank the Great Creator," said Elder Eaglewing.

Everyone bowed their heads as he prayed. Ptah liked this man.

"Greetings to the women of the house Draka keepers of the flame," curtseyed Deputy Headmistress.

Eaglewing liked these women they did their homework. Maybe Pendle was the correct choice. He had his reservations about Native Academy Magic or Appalachian Native Magic. All his children attended one as a study abroad but he preferred Scholomance for casting. The colonies were not safe for Natives magical or not. A great persecution continued.

"So, tell me about Tunia Naves... the second husband correct," said Headmistress Sutton.

"Yes, Tunia is one of my granddaughters... her powers are low now but will go up. I have certified statements. Draka is noble house and though, she does not have the last name yet...she will. For now, she is Naves...My husband is honored. He left much to Tunia," said Saya.

Tunia nodded. She loved Grandpa Haladr he was Armenian and dignified.

"I added her on as her sire is a Naves. Draka Naves is what she will eventually become. For now, she is a Naves a noble house of mostly casi-wizards," added Haladr.

"You mastered Runes...and languages...what does Tunia know," asked the Headmistress.

"The basics as her magic matures I will be stricter," said Grand mere Saya.

 _Brian could see they looked unimpressed. Brian would throw some money at these bitches. He would not let his godchild stay in muggle hell forever. Poor girl thought it was a dream. She could not stay in the two different worlds forever. 15 years old was the limit for dreamscape dreaming. But they had to find a cure for her damage magic. And Saya looked day & night for the causes. She suspected the "Late bloomer" Arabella but she had to prove that shit. _

"Why is not enrolled in Scholomance or Hogwarts," asked Deputy questioned Aldeburgh.

Saya made a disgusting face, "While one child may be listed there... that was a mother's choice. It may be Great 11 but it is still considered public. There is no exclusion... Private institutions have higher standards. Everyone at this table was privately educated we know the benefits."

"Hogwash is not my standard. We want the best." sneered Brian.

"My child is a lady of distinction," nodded Arawn.

"My grandchild is accepted in house of Naves. We only do Pendle, Scholomance, Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic, or Native Academy Magic," argued Haladr.

"I am not ready to let her go yet. I did not attend their right away. She can go in their fifth year," answered Saya.

Headmistress Sutton nodded having examined her medical records.

"What is her blood status...I know you are all pure...but what of the child," questioned Deputy Aldeburgh.

"I, Saya Draka-Naves swear on my magic to all my lineage and knowledge that my blood is that status of pureblood," said Grand mere Saya,

 _Respect shined in Sutton and Aldeburgh eyes._

 _Uncle Sonelius was content._

 _Grandsire Eaglewing looked at this people like they were dumb. He was Native American and blood does not matter. Family was what mattered. His father was Draka but his mother was a Native beauty. He married a Native beauty._

Madam Sutton could see the offense on the elder's face.

 _"_ We meant no offense. We take half-bloods all the time...it is just muggle raised create problems for our girls take classes around the world. It would be an honor to have Tunia at our institution. We even take those descended from squibs that have proper decorum. Orientation is tomorrow. Parents can tour the campus, have dinner, and help guide the girls in classes. Classes are never more than 25 to a class," said Madam Sutton.

Adelina looked in surprise. Blossom thought they were all ridiculous. Let her go to France. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was good to her even though, she transferred to Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic. Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic had fierce rivalry with Pendle.

"I thought it was 20 to a class," questioned Adelina.

"The crop of girls was too great this year. But worry not! We are no Hogwarts...she will be well prepared for Scholomance. Dorms are suite style and it is exclusive. Only the best is granted admission," replied Aldeburgh.

"Why is Pendle better prepared than Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic," questioned Tunia.

"Yes, I went to Alice Kyteler Ladies House of Magic and I find the culture to be exclusive and ladylike," sniffed Blossom.

 _Grandma Adelina nodded._

 _"_ Yes, she was accepted there as well...we are trying to decide," snipped Saya.

Aldeburgh narrowed her eyes at the challenge. Headmistress Sutton tried not to sneer.

 _"_ Every lady who attends with us learns multiple languages, travels to at least three countries abroad. They may be known for magical sciences but we are top in three categories. We excel in Latin and other magical spell languages, Spell writing, and Lore. Being the best in one thing is not good enough. Our girls go off to do great things. It was alumni from Pendle that became the first woman to become an Unspeakable. Madeline Bobbin is a top magazoologist who holds a guest lecturer every year for us. No one in British Isle schools of Magic has more guest lecturers or seminars of different magic," said Madam Sutton.

 _"_ Plus, we are the only school here that allows our ladies to bring their house elves if the servant is registered with the school...ward protection you all understand," said Madam Aldeburgh proudly.

"And our ladies have better alliances, marriage offers, and business prospects. We outrank Hogwarts in that regard. We are a private elite institution focused on the betterment of witches...even if she developed Casi powers we would partner with Scholomance," swallowed the Headmistress Sutton.

 _Brian smirked this was the outcome he hoped for._

"I just want to make sure my flower has the individualized attention that she needs. I will be paying top galleon. It is more than Hogwarts, and I want my money's worth" said Parraine Brian.

"I assure, sir that no parent has left unsatisfied. We can even help facilitate betrothal matches for our ladies. Even the those descended from squibs marry well and we have never failed to find suitable husbands..."said Madam Sutton.

"Good, because my granddaughter is stunning and intelligent. Private tutoring with

grades are all outstanding," said Grandma Adelina.

"Good," said Madam Aldeburgh.

"What do you want to become when you grow up child," questioned Headmistress.

 _All eyes turned to her. It was questioned they went over. But to honest, she was named after a flower and even with new name Tunia. It was a dream, so why not dream big._

 _But her ambition was strong. So, strong that if she had gone Hogwarts she would have been a Slytherin._

"magicis legatus regni."

 _Grandma Adelina gasp. Grandsire Eaglewing was impressed. Arich was in shock. Saya looked proud._

 _"_ Magical Realm Ambassador is the most selective job next to Unspeakable. You will have to work very hard," answered Madam Sutton with a glint in her eye.

"I am aware madam. It takes many languages, skills, and innovations. The last British one was Aquila Black in 1642," replied Tunia.

"Well, it is getting late. The noble house of Draka, you have been beyond gracious. A quick tour and then we must depart," said Madam Sutton.

"First in Draka Nation tradition, Broken Walls will perform Created for Worship: Holy One," he commanded.

 _A Native American band came out and had a set of drums. They sang and danced for the ladies. Tunia joined them dancing. It was then, Madam Sutton noticed the mark of Mauve. This girl was blessed by the Lady of Dreams. She had to keep an eye on her. She was going to be a soul dreamer._

 _Grandsire Eaglewing lead the ladies through public parts of the house. A glimpse of public part of the family library, Tunia's education room, a ballroom, the conservatory, and Portraits of famous founders. Cokota stood proudly and named accomplishments as they walked by._

 _By the time, the ladies departed Tunia Naves was tired. Libby took down her elaborate braided hair, and she went to sleep._

 _Elder Eaglewing offered them a place to sleep but they had to attend to things at Pendle. Back in their carriage, Headmistress Sutton was impressed._

"I am not major casi fan but they are a powerful high borne family. Old Casi money makes most wizards look poor in comparison expect maybe the Blacks and the Malfoys. That was one of the grandest Great homes, I have been able to visit," she added.

"True, the break from Anglo Saxon nobles of 12-course dinner, string court, and Abraxan ride on their estates. A truly, personalized gift from our heritages is a rare treat. Homemade stone statues of our family names with such detail," Madam Aldeburgh.

"I am was nervous we almost did not get that girl," said Madam Sutton.

"Why she should be honored that we let her in," sniffed Madam Aldeburgh.

"That girl may be in dreamscape to her knowledge...but I recognized the Lady of Dream symbol of Mauve...anywhere. She was blessed by her. That girl has the mark of Soul dreamer potential...the gods and goddesses are invested in this one," scolded Madam Sutton.

 _Madam Aldeburgh was shocked._

"Oh, how interesting. The divining blood must play a role. Mistress Blackfoot will fight for this girl...' Madam Aldeburgh nodded.


End file.
